


Above the under-ground: Death rising

by SkeletonsBoss2004



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game), Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 21,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonsBoss2004/pseuds/SkeletonsBoss2004
Summary: After Briggs first adventure he and his friends have promised to destroy the evil that remains in the world, so it can be protect but at what cost will this come and who is the mysterious threat beneath it all.





	1. Air dive

"Ok looks like this is it" I say my voice is garbled even though Im not using the crappy head set mom gived me for my birth day. The air thrashing about us I can hardly keep my eyes open. "Is every one else ready?"

I turned around looking through out the helicopter. Besides me are Frisk (my girl friend) and Gaster (my best friend) also wearing parashutes on they're backs, eager and ready to jump I think, man they are ballsy you know that? Peeking over i see my Uncle jimmy piloting the helicopter (hes a Golden Freddy animatronic so if that needs explain to you then please go back and read the first story on my profile). Goofy-laughing he gives me a thumb up. I give it back.

"Now nephew", Uncle jimmy says shouting over the wind "we tracked the mysterious energy signal here and also theres been tons of reports of strange happenings here, at this place called Baldi's School house. So we are gonna air drop you in be careful and make sure you pull you're string when it's time"

"Thanks Uncle Jimmy." He is always looking out for me and that makes me warm on the inside, "ok rest of you guys you ready for this" looking over to Frisk she is frowning a little bit, "Frisk whats the matter?"

"Oh nothing," she said to me "accept for that girl you keep talking to on Fortnite"

"Oh Frisk" Gaster patting her back with a smile, "you mean Briggs Xbox live friend Faith? Their not cheating on you it's just a game"

"Yeah babe," I smoothly put a arm over her shoulder and caress Frisks hair, its nice but it seems like it could use some conditioner. "She just helps me to get some battle royale victory's, thats all. I would never cheat".

"o.k" Frisk says cheering up a bit "I trust you Briggs, now it is time to jump, good bye Jimmy"

"Kids please be safe and find out what going on in there." The golden animatronic tips his hat and then just like that we hopped right out of the heli. Screaming we fall through the sky. Its our first air drop but I have done something like this before so we have the experence we need.

"Where we droppin" Gaster say and we all laugh. Pointing down below I can see it, Baldis school house in the distance. "See that school?" i shouted over the winds whooshing round us, "let's land there."

We re-direct towards the school roof and prepare our self's for impact. And then we pull the parashoot strings and come crashing through the roof landing in super hero poses. Glaring down the hallway is a bald man with a green shirt and yard stick and he don't look happy. Looking nearby Frisk pick up a nearby can of soda.

"Oh no, intruders in my school house" Baldi points the yard stick ahead of him and suddenly a robot rush forth coming right at us. (Its First Prize the robot from the game.) "First Prize skin these bad students ALIVE!"

First Prize swooping in he go straight for Gaster. Cuckling the skeleton man summon a Gaster blaster and blasts the weird robot away but its not done yet. Grinning i whip out Determination Dagger's glowing with yellow light as the First Prize come for a second go stabbing it in it's head. Whirring out of controll it zips to Frisk and she pops open the soda can, CLICK! The robot went flying back into a wall from the force of the soda pop smashing it to bit.

"Interesting", Baldi says as another one of he's minions comes forth, a fat school bully. "But I wonder if you can hold ALL them of?"

"Wonder no more" Me and Frisk and Gaster all charge.


	2. School house Rock

As Baldi cackle evil-like the school bully rush's ahead coming straight at up. He's pretty brawny so Im hesitant to take the first blow. In a orange shirt and brown hair he looks down at us smacking he's fat belly. Frisk and Gaster prepared them selves for the first strike, I wonder how this one is gonna go down.

"Give me some thing great" the bully says eye-ing down Frisk with he's eyes. "That looks like a tasty little item right there I'll help my self to it". Rushing forward Frisk scream surrounded with the red aura. She punched the bully in the stomach and instantly his stomack flys out of his mouth.

"NICE!" Gaster summoning a blue bone, striked the bully across the face. He went toddling backwards into my Determination Dagger, yellow like my soul. I snigger as the school bully falled to the ground as a corpse. I wont let any one take Frisk from me, no not after she's made me and my soul whole. My depression is over because together we go on dates and watch anime in my bed room when my dad isn't home.

"Oh no, school bully is defeat", Baldi pulling out a sock said, it's Arts and Crafts the sock from Baldi's Basics. "But what will happen, now that I have sock"?

"What the...!?" Me Frisk and Gaster all scream as he throwed the sock at us warping us outside the school. We look around but we have been warped, outside the school. Shrugging I groan.

"Dammit I wish his Kick starter had never got funded I'd pay $50000 dollars for him to go die."

"Death is a power-full word Briggs." Gaster's gaze went cold as he thinks about what happen to my old friend Tyrant. We all stand thinking about that day but we can not let the past bog us down, no not when we have to protect our future's. "Cmon lets go back in to the school and figure out what the mysterious energys are"

"Yeah", Frisk leaning her head on my shoulders, "besides I want to go home so we can watch Naruto Shipuden."

"This is why your the best girl friend around." Nudging her on the shoulder we all bust back into the school shattering glass as we charged through the doors. Running down the hall as fast as we can we see Baldi in the distance, he looking kind of scared.

"No running in the halls" I hear it's the school principal. Damnit, I think we breaked the rules.

"You cant take me back to detention." Gaster wiping himself around summons a Gaster Blaster and turnt the principle into no thing more then a pile of ash. Frisk and me laughed, what sort of pathetic principal is that? Needless to say we won't be getting detention today. 

"Ok Baldi," I say approaching and pick up a nearby broom to use as a weppon.

"Gotta sweep sweep sweep" it screamed until I snap of it's head.

"Congratulations..." Baldi smacking his yard stick against his palm i wince in horror. Frisk and gaster back away but they know how were going to do this... together. "You defeated all my minions. Heres your prize. A SHINY QUARTER!"

Chucking the quarter ahead it comes almost to quick for me to handle. I duck aside, holding the broom handle in my hand. Frisk is not so lucky and the corn strikes her across the face, given her a bruize. Me and Gaster both gasp. Her beautiful face the one who lighted up my life. Now tarnished with violence. The first stains of death.

"Ow" Frisk said.

"Baldi..." Holding the broom handel in one hand I unviel a Determination Dagger in the other's. Gaster too preparing a blue bone. "You will pay for that one..."

"Time for my favorite subject" Baldi twirling the yard stick around in his hand, "BEATING ASS!"


	3. Baldis basics in Duals of Destiny

As he cackled menacing-like Baldi crunch's into a Energy Zesty bar rising his endurance. A flash of red appeared in his pupils as his arms growed very big and muscular. His veins bulging all over him. He must be 250 lb's of pure muscles and immediately I feeled very week and insecure. Frisk and Gaster even gasped in shock as Baldy only continues to grow.

"My strength is INCREDIBLE"! He whisked his yard stick around and it plows right through three different walls, chunking debree every where. A hunk comes flying right at my face but I deflect it holding up a Determination Dagger. The yard stick comes right at Frisk but surounded with her red aura of Determination shes able to catch the yard stick and stop it in it's tracks. 

"I get angrier every time you fight back" Baldi opens his mouth spewing math symbols every where. Plus signs and numbers and the noise is so terrible we all cover our ears, dodging his attacks. Angry I toss the broom handle into Baldis mouth and his begins to chock. His coughs are so violent I almost feeled a little bad. But not to much.

'YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT ONE." Baldi waps his yard stick up sending Frisk flying back, her aura protecting her but she still gets banged up a bit. With a shrieking scream Gaster summons a bone sword and lunges for Baldi. He parrys so the two begin to find with they're respective swards. Clink! Clink! Clonk! The fight is brutal and I don't know if Gaster can hold his one much longer.

And then Baldi dominated him. Gasters bone goes flying up as he begins to moan. He falls down on to back begging Baldi to take it easy on him but the teacher was about to give the student a pain-full lessen.

"Now Gaster," Baldi preparing to plunge the yard stick into Gaster's skull "ready to DIE?"

"Not so fast," Frisk with a wink grabbed my hand and I knew it was time, time for our team attack. Our fingers enter locked we scream out to protect our best friend Gaster. Determination Daggers golden as the sun come flying out. And with Frisk strength theyre even more strong then before. They send the bald school teacher blasting back as knifes are sticking from his chest and waste.

"Your doing fantastic..." Baldi howling with laughter pulls a pair of safety sissors, "but now it seems, that play-time is over". Running forward he comes straight for my heart. I fear death, hugging Frisks arms I prepare for the worse

Suddenly coming out of left field is a jump-rope. It wipes around Baldi snagging the arm of the terrible monster and, then his face is slamed against the tile floor. Emerging from a class room is a girl in a red shirt and very frizzy black hair. Damn, and I thought Frisk needed conditoner. But i can still respect the cuteness of a girl even if I am in a commited relation ship.

"Well..." the girl taunting to Baldi, "it seemed that play-time, has only just began."

Suddenly I gasped, because I am recogize the girl's voice. I have never saw her IRL before but I know exactly who it is; it is my friend from Fortnite who is a girl, Faith.

"You trader" Baldi coughs sending blood going every where. "You were suppose to protect, what this school have to offer."

"Sorry Baldi but your reins of terror are over."

And than with a crack of her jump-rope whips she striked the teacher up side the head splitting his skull. And just like that Baldi is no thing more then a ghost that could only haunt the past.


	4. Mystery page

Standing there we stare at Faith who has just killed Baldi across the head with her jump-rope. I had not aspected things to go this way, though I think hey at least the bald evil teacher, is finally defeat. Whistling Faith begins to whistle a tune, I recognize this song its very familar to me. I almost did the Fortnite dance right there, but don't, because I do not want to look stupid, in front of Faith. I turned and Gaster is glad too not be dead. But Frisk don't look happy.

"Hi Briggs, never seen you IRL before," I never thought Id see her like this. She has frizzy black hair and she looks like she is half Japanese. Pretty cool I thought, explains why she recomends all those animes to me. "Baldi was holding me hostidge".

"Arigato for your help Faith." That means thanks a bunch in Japanese but i think all my friend's understanded what I'm saying. She gigles as she comed more close to me. Frisk stepped in front of me blocking the way holding up a fist glowing red.

"Watch it" Frisk said. Uh oh, this is more then one girl now, if I am not care-full than I might be like Kurito from Sword Art on-line. "Briggs is my bf and now you're property to tramble on."

Hmphing Faith walks past sassyly twirling she's jump-rope about. She smirks at Gaster and my best friend can't hardly contain his excitedness. He smiles, does he have a crush...

"I think you meaned to say your welcome Frisk" Turning to me she smiled and baps me on the sholder. "Its good to see you Briggs though I hope you do not mind, that I am ugly in the IRL."

"No you are not," I say. Uh oh, trick question. Frisk's face beginning to steam up, she sure dont look happy. Faith only giggles again as she got closer to Baldi's dead corpse on the ground. With a whipe of her jump-rope he smack him on the stomach. Barfing the dead school teacher reveals a secret. Its a note book.

The note book pops open and by all the math problems is a mystreyious page glowing with strange energys. I know this is the one my Uncle jimmy waned me about now because just how it looks. I gasp even though I am not sure, what exactly I am looking at now. Frisk even stops being angry but just a little bit. Gaster summoned a Gaster blaster afraid of the page, but I hold up a hand so my best friend make's it go away.

"How...what is that"?

"I dont know but Baldy was always making a big deal about it. Its the source of all his power," bending over Faith picks up his yard stick and cracks it into halfs, tossing them a side to the ground. "It emits weird energy's and seems really important. Any way if you guys are the protecters of this world maybe you should hold on to it, who knows maybe more will soon appear, in the near future."

"Ok faith" I take it from her hands and as I do she leaned in for a kiss. Instantly Frisk face flushed a bright red and its not just that DETERMINATION aura of hers either. Gulping I get away from Faith, "uhhh by the way my friend Gaster is single".

"Well i wish him and the rest you luck, remember its a dangerous world out there. See you on Fortnite later." She walts away singing a happy tune and spinning her jump-rope around in circels.

I turn and Frisk is completely angry.

"Its not like that Frisk,"

"Ok what ever." She snagged the page from me, "what is this any way?"

"I dont know but lets hold on to it and go home, we might be on a roll in the future..."

"Yeah..." Gaster say smirking, "crunchy roll."

We all laugh, it's time to go home.


	5. Dimly lit discussion

Walking through the darkness she shuts the door behind her and looks into the corner of the room. She can hear the creaking and clacking of all sorts of tools, wrenches and screw drivers and hammers. It seemed he was hard at work and she don't want to interupt him, but eventually she decides to any way.

"I found it" Slamming it down on the near by table the tool box rumbles and shakes. In the darkness he stirred and turned towards her, he's eyes glowing. Though he is annoyed to be interupt like this, he cant help but be interesting in what she has literally brought to the table.

"You know that I'm working on the Virtuo machine..." Mumbling he set down his tools. "What is it that you finded this time."

Above them a glowing lamp hanged from the ceiling and the woman holds the page up to the light, revealing a page. Nothing is wrote on it yet but the way it glows it is obvious that it is important. Even he gasped stumbling away, he cant even imagine such a power-full item is here right in front of the face.

"Is... is that?"

"It is," smirking she flick's her wrist and there is a sudden flash of light. A big sword made of glowing green energy appear but it's sure not some light saver from Star wars, but a Determination Balde. "Found some punks toting it around so I slayed them in the streets. Need-less to say, they wont be holding on to whats ours any more"

"Honey you know I like it, when your out there kicking ass like that".

"But theres a problem", gasping for breath the room is musty but the other person don't have any heavy breathes at all. "Its just that my... well, a issue has springed up. Briggs and the friends have stealed the page that we were gonna get, from Baldi's School house."

"WHAT" Rising up to his feet his body creaked and moaned. "That little brat... he is still fighting for the good of this world isn't he... well he is not gonna like it, if he winds up getting hurted."

"I know..."

"Sweet heart, love of my life" He looks into her eyes with dead serious-ness intention. "What does the word death, mean to you? Those five little letters that seem to bring every one's end?"

"Its when your not alive any more..." Nervous she runned a hand through her brown hair, "and..."

"Right, death is the absents of Life." With a frustrate scream he chunks a wrench to the other side of the room, embedded it in the wall "It is when some things just no longer are. The me that throwed the wrench into the wall, is dead. That is only a memory now a thing that only exist's inside of our heads. And one day every thing will be dead for good. But what we do now is what we can be re-membered for. So why waist our time being goody two shoes, when it does not matter in the ends?"

"Good point" She cradles the page and feeled it's surface. "So we must make death dominate all".

"We will spread it. But for some death will not be enough..."

Leaning into the light he revealed his face but it sure don't look good. There is no human flesh but the blood and guts leaking from the mouth. His skin is golden like a golden animatronic and he has big old bunny ears. His arms rusty and old scrape together.

"What do you mean William"

"What I mean..." without even a breath he grappled the page, "is that death wasnt enough to stop me, either".


	6. Trouble at home

"Hey Faith" clacking the keys on my key board I shout into the head set my mom got me for my birth day. Fuck, this thing barely even works. But I try to appreshiate it if I can, cause it can be hard for us to find time to talk this days. "Some scrub is behind me can you kill him before he does me in"?

"Oh yeah Briggs" She beans him in the head with the pick axe and then there are less people left in the game. We are set to get the battle royal victory for sure. "Lets see if we can find the Infinite Guantlet and turn into Thanos."

"Actually I think that was remove form the game. Though some times I wonder why it is gone. Avengers Infinite War was a good movie so youd think they would keep it in"

"Yeah I wish you would of seen it with me, instead of Frisk..."

"What..." My face is red why is Faith being like this of recent. Frisk is my girl friend, the one who turns my cloudy days into sun shine and Faith thinks i am a single man? "Faith that makes me uncomfterable, please stop that."

Faith gone silent on the other end of the mic as I go through the map. Wandering into a shack with a small door in the Fortnite town I see a glowing page, wait what is that doing in here? I reached in to my poket only to find the page from Baldy School house is the same. Before I can look more close though, an other play shoot's me in the head. I did not drink the sheild so I am defeat.

"Sorry briggs, I did notice him through my tears" Faith said on mic

"I am sorry Faith but Frisk, is my girl friend"

"But you hate me."

"I like you..." before I can say as a friend Frisk barges into the room and she sure dont look happy. Slamming the laptop shut I start to blush, dammit that only maked me look more gilty.

"BRIGGS"! Frisk rised a glowing red fist, "are you cheating on me with Faith!?"

"Its not what it looked like Frisk," pointing at the compoter screen I begin to waved my hands. "Frisk there is a mystery page in the Fortnite world! How do we get to it"?

"Trying to dis-tract me with lying now huh? Today was supposes to be anime night; Uncle jimmy and you're dad even left to get a Little ceasers pizza for us and you just play Fortnite with that faith, now how is that fair, to me your girl friend?"

"I am sorry Frisk you know that i play the games to keep my mind away from the divorce"...

"Well you're problems is not the only ones because we all have problems. Remember when every one nearly died even you Briggs. I am afraid of loosing you even like this. If i can not protect you than... what if you are to die..?"

Frisk lowering her fist she benigns to cry. I almost want to like her but I am a boy so i do not do it. 

"I wont let faith do it again and betray the trust you have gived to me Frisk. I cant let the ones I love suffer..."

Suddenly a scream from outside. Its my dad and Uncle jimmy, are they back with the pizza? But it does not sound like a good. Frisk and I's eyes bulged and we runned out the front door leaving all the other things behind. What we see is not good. He standed over the car holding my dad by the throut. Uncle jimmy over his foot and wearing gold armer. His face is puple and on his hand a glowing guantlet with gyms.

"LET THEM GO"

"Im sure we can find a solution that is... perfectly balanced" Thanos stepping forward comes close and we prepare our self's for a terrible incounter. Hoping that more then half of us survive.


	7. Thanos' Cruel price

Rushing forward I summon Determination Daggers and thrusted them to Thanos face but he holded up the Infinite Guantlet and smacked them aside. My dad is in his other hand wriggled but he can't scream for help like this. Uncle jimmy under his foot, he pry's at Thanos' foot with his golden animatronic hands but Thanos does not even seem to budge even a little bit.

"Briggs you have took what belonged to us," holding out his hand Thanos beckons me, to hand it over. "The page Briggs. Hand it over now or you and you're friends will surely know, what the meaning of death really is..."

Screaming Frisk can't take it any more. She leaped at Thanos her fist glowing with red aura and pounded him against his face. He stumpled back a little but he screamed in agony and kicks Frisk with his golden boot. She flys backwards but Uncle Jimmy now is free. Hopping up to his feets he socked Thanos in the jaw knocking the purple alien, down to the grounds.

Dad gets out of the grasp of the evil super villian and reveals a blue Determination Ax, swinging it down into Thanos chest. The mad Titan squealed in pain but my dad don't hold back not when me and Frisk and the family is involved.

"Any last words you monster?" Dad bringing his Determination Axe back. Uncle Jimmy stand near by pounding one robot fist into his palm. Me and Frisk are hugging terrifyed of what could happen next. Thanos bleeding from the chest looked up at him and snarls.

"You should of gone for the head," and then he snaps his fingers.

We all scream even though its like nothing happened at first. And then I see it. Even though it was a small snap and this Thanos does not seem to be able to wipe out half the unverse. It seems that death is coming to us, one way or the other.

"Nephew..." Uncle jimmy lifts a gold hand and we see that it is began to crumple into ash and dust. "Nephew I do not feel that great..."

"Oh god! My brother"! Dad runned up to Uncle jimmy and so did Frisk and me, half his legs have all ready vanished away. Uncle Jimmy peered up to me and runs a finger across my check. I never expected to loose my uncle twice to death but now it seems, that he is finally goned for good.

"Im sorry" and then Uncle jimmy is just a pile of golden dust. My dad collapses unable to bare the greif. Frisk and me to can hardly bring our self's to get back to our feet, I wish we had because Thanos runs on up and snagged my Dad's throat again.

"Sense you won't hand it over Briggs," Thanos beginning to walk away "I will take some thing else and you can decide, which one means more to you."

"NO"! I charge at him daggers at the ready but with a flash of a Infinite Stone Thanos dis-appeared into a blue vortex and just like that he is gone for good. Screaming I falled to the ground by the remains of Uncle Jimmy the uncle that I always taked for granted. I feel the darkness of my soul setting back in as if the sun in my spirit is started to once again go dim.

Frisk crying put a hand on my shoulder. I will always love her and the way she made me feel better. But some one out there is ruining my family and I will do what ever it takes, to make sure they are put to justice

"Uncle jimmy... and now dad is taken..."

"What will we do Briggs," Frisk says sobbing.

Death, such a horrid thing that burns my tongue and mind.

"We will fight to get Dad back..." I clench a fist. "And figure out what's up with these pages for good".


	8. The quests beginning

With tears running down my face I sinked my teeth into a slice of Little ceasers pizza. Its warm and sticky and the cheese is so ooey gooey yummy. It is the last thing, that my dad and Uncle jimmy have leaved me behind. Now that Thanos has took the life of my uncle and kid-napped my Dad I am ready to sink my teeth in to more then just cheese pizza, but in to a big helping of sweet, sweet revenge.

"I am so sorry Briggs, about your uncle..." Frisk can not stop crying but I hold her tight and kiss her on the cheek. No it pains me to see her like this but I couldn't cry. If I were to look weak now then Frisk would know. That I am no thing more then a scared little boy who is trying his hardest to keep the depression at bay. In my hands I held Uncle Jimmy's device for detecting the energys. This is how he detects the page from Baldi's School house when this all started to begin.

Ding dong. The door bell rings so Frisk and me go to open it. Opening the door we see Gaster outside the door. My best friend don't look happy, he's hands stuffed into his cloak. I can tell that he is looking kinda pissed. Behind him is the Fusion Chamber. Oh yeah, I think, this is the mecanism that turns him into Gaster in the first place. (From the first story)

"Thanks for coming, best friend." I invite him in and he drug the macheine into the house, "ok so we need to save my dad and collect the pages before the bad guys can get them all. I don't know what Thanos wants but he sure seem to want the pages aswell."

"Right" Frisk said wiping tears from her eyes, "and what does the tracking device say for the next location?"

Looking at the device I see it is tracked the next location. "Looks like its tracked the next location. Some sort of dark forest on the out skirts of town. Hope it is not to scary when we get there. But wait, I do not have a driving licence."

"Not to worry" Gaster motions over to the Fusion Chamber and he chortled, "I have not found much use for this old peice of junk, since I have first got it. So I will use my scientific mind and figure out a new use..."

"Ok Gaster" Me and Frisk hold hands as we watch his work begin. "Hope you make some thing good."

"Thanks best friend... heh heh heh..." and then Gaster leaped toward's the machine and a big cloud of dust flocks up all around it. We can not see the work he does through it but boy he sure working fast. I hear whirrs and clangs and tinks as his boney appendidges stick out of the cloud holding wrenches and screw drivers and hammers. And then I hear Gaster excitedly exclaim out in delight.

"Aha! It... is finish!" The cloud fades away and we see what Gaster maked with the bits of the Fusion Chamber. It has four tires with some pretty dope rims I gotta say. Decals of skulls with blue flames. The front of the car, looked like a skull with teeth and big spooky eyes, head lights coming out of it. And theres enough room for four people.

"Behold, the Skelemobile..." Gaster flourished his hands and bows, "complete with nitro charge's and a "plus ultra" engine".

"Arigato Gaster," I say getting the joke. 

Frisk laughing hops into the back of the car. Since I am the bruizer of the group I almost hop into the shot gun seat but I want to keep Frisk save and warm and... well maybe I want to get a few snuggles as we make our way to the destination, too. 

I blushed as we all get in.

"Next stop..." Gaster looking at the tracking device... "to the woods!"


	9. A Awful Creation

In the darkness of the room Springtrap and the woman sat with nothing but the black-ness of the room surrounding them, because the lights were switched off. Suddenly a glow, of six stones of different colors on a guantlet. The tall and imposing alien walks in to the room holding Dad between his gold fingers. Springtrap cackles evily and gos up close to Dad's face. His breath smelled like a corpse but my dad can't scream, because the guantlet is over the mouth.

"Aha! So here you are," reaching into Dads pants pocket he reveals whats inside -- a secret page. "So you were holding on to this, the thing that right-fully belonged to me and my beloved..."

"I was guarding it's power until Briggs was old enough. Damn I should of gave it to him earlier..." Thrashing he breaked free of Thanos' grasp and whips out a Determination Axe, suddenly the woman pulled out her green Determination Blade, gasping my Dad was beated over the head and he's out cold.

"Thank you my love," cackling again Springtrap picks up the page, "so thats two of the pages, now under our control. Well done Thanos I think its safe to say, that you wont be returning to Fortnite any time soon."

Thanos bow happy to serve his master.

"Hitting that asshole with my sword feeled good" She takes a close look at the page "But theres trouble because Briggs and his freinds are heading to the forest where the next page might be located".

"As though I did not plan for such a senario. Come sweet heart, allow me to show you the full extent's of my genius intelect." He guided her over and Thanos follows at a caushious distance. Than suddenly on the wall lights flash on revealing whats strapped to a operating table near by. His frown is very big but his eyes are closed. His skull cracks open from where Faith hit him across the head, with her jump-rope. Except now instead of his green T shit and blue jeans, he has a black tuxedo and dress pants. He has growed pale in death and he sure is in a bad state

"Thanos take Briggs dad to the dungon, you may not want to see this..."

Thanos nodding and shaking in his gold books takes his victim and runned from the scene. 

"Now honey. I have killed so many childs in the past that they're spirits, truely haunt all of my work shops and hide aways. But watch, as they can haunt the animatronics of the pizzerias that they can to take different forms beyond beleif..."

And then suddenly the spirits flood into Baldi's corpse. He shakes and trembled as the body rattled all over the operating table but his straps are strong so he don't go any where too far. His mouth opens releasing a icy scream but then his mouth and eyes shrink away. His skin becoming paler. Suddenly there are no features left on the face of Baldy. He becomes even more skinny as the process takes place. Or as some might say, slender.

The procedure complete, Springtrap and his associate looked on at their final product and even they almost shuttered.

"That... that is one slender man" she said though she peeked away afraid to look it in it's eyes. Or at the very least, where it's eyes would of been.

"So you are re-born with the super natural power and are no longer Baldi..." Springtrap rised his arms and his creation got up to it's feet, "you are Slenderman and with you're power Briggs and his friends will soon find the quest they have took, at a sudden end. So are we in agreement here or what"?

Slenderman can not say yes and only shrieks. Its like TV static but they don't get scare. They only laugh since they are villains.

"Then go" they both scream, "and KILL!"


	10. Into the Woods

Sitting in the back of the Skelemobile me and Frisk are close to eachother, holding hands as we go across the bumps in the road. Neither of us are happy, because we continue to grief for Uncle jimmy who we have both losed. Frisk clenching my head her eyes begin to water up again. 

"Frisk dont cry any more," I said as I pecked her on the cheek "Uncle Jimmy is in a better place now and I think its only now, that I have been able to accept it..."

"At least I still have his best nephew". Wrapping her arms round me we lay down against the back seat. "But Briggs I worry about what can take you from me..."

"I would never leave you in a one hundred years."

Suddenly the Skelemobile squealing to a halt. Gaster looked back at us from the front seat smiling. Around us the fog is thick and there are alot of trees but they don't have leafs left. They are bear naked, and it only makes it more scary. Whiping out the tracking device I see the mysterious energys of the page. They come from the center of the woods.

"Were here." Gaster turns of the car. "Ok let's make this quick cause soon we will need to save Briggs's Dad", he hoped out of the car and I open my door aswell. I was not expecting what is on the other side waiting for me in the fog.

She standed there and at first I could not make out her small details. But then I could make them out. She weared a red shirt with Light Yagami from her favorite anime Death note on it. A black hat, that says Fortnite on it, the logo of the game, sat up on her head. In her hand a jump-rope hanged and just like that I recogize her again. I gasp. Frisk grumbled and trys to yank me away but Faith, is still my friend.

"Konichiwa Faith, what are you doing here this morning"?

"I want... I want to help" Nervous she looked at Frisk but gets brave, "because Briggs you mean alot to me and I want to help..."

Frisk grapples me closer.

"Woah whats going on here?" Gaster squints and noticed Faith, immediately he is beginning to stammer. "D-d-d-did not realize that you were going to be here..! How did you track us down?"

"While Thanos killed Uncle Jimmy and kidnapped Briggs dad he left our Fortnite Discord call on so I heared every thing that happened. So I wanted to come here and meet you but was afraid that some one... might not want me too..." Looking over she glares at Frisk and Frisk well she glared right back. I gulp, this is not gonna be good.

"Ok" Grasping Frisks hand I say, "Lets go into the woods than and find this page..."

"Im scared Briggs can I hold you're hand," Faith said.

"Mine are full but Gaster may be able, to help you out."

Gaster looked giddy and offers a hand to Faith but she ignored him and just clenches her jump-rope, it seems she is not that scared after all, and is only trying to earn my afection. Well it wont be that easy not when Frisk is with me. As long as I have the girl I love then the golden light of my Soul, can never be put out.

Into the woods we go. The fog is thick and I can't hardly see what lays ahead of me. 

"I am scared..." Its true, it is dark and I do not feel so good. A hand lays on my shoulder comforting me.

"Thanks Frisk..."

"Thats not my hand..." Her face going pale.

"Gaster?"

"No..."

"Faith I told you I am with Frisk?" I say to her but she too says nothing back. Then I look and see the black tentacle on my shoulder. A pale face monster without any thing on it's face glares it's tentacle is writhing. Screaming I jump back unsheathing a Determination Dagger. It seems trouble lurked in this woods after all.


	11. Slendy strikes

As I looked into Slenderman's face the world around me gets static-y. Shit, this isn't how I want to go out, but fortunate for me the static has the side effect of making time feel like its slowing down around me. Smoothly I back away facing away from the monster. Slenderman roars whiping me with one of his tentacles. Oh god, it hurts. But at the very least I do not go under a instantanious heart attack, from being unable to comprehend Slenderman and he's super natural origin's.

"Watch out Briggs"! Faith coming in from the side she smacked Slenderman with her jump-rope against the skull, looks like it wont be splitting with easiness this time. Slenderman roared and aims for Faith but Frisk tackles her out of the way.

"Thanks," Faith said "for saving me."

"What ever" Frisk getting back up to her feet charges a fist with Determination energys. Then she throws it forward and hits Slenderman square in the face. Gaster also followed up with a blast of his Gaster blaster. Slender gets jostled around making him even more angry. Static is every where.

"Don't look right at him!" I warn the others as I thrusted a Determinaiton Dagger from my hand, lauching forward, it connects right with Slenderman's chest. He warbles and I think he is in intense pain. Whatever, that don't hurt my feelings. What hurts my feelings is when a sonic blast of static noise, launched from his body sending us all flying. We crashed into a abandoned building closer to the center of the woods. Damn, that really hurt. I can even feel my left leg begin to burn with pain.

Turning my head I gasp and I see it, in the dark-ness of the room, the glowing page is sitting there ready to be took by who ever is next to grab it. Nodding my head I know that I can not allow Slenderman and the bad guys have this one. Not after what happened to my Dad, so getting up to my feet I charged over. And then Slenderman grapples me by the sholders holding me in place.

"I... you monster..." My words cut short as Slendy tighten's a tentacle around my throut. Chocking for air I can feel the end is near.

"Briggs no!" Frisk and Faith both shout leaping to me. Gaster too running between them and they all punch Slenderman in the chest knocking the pale para-normal attacker to the ground. But he wont go down so easily, he is already raising back up to his feet

"Guys its gonna take all we got to handle this one..." Trembling in my shoes I watch as he gets back up to full height and summons as many tentacles as he can do. Oh man, I really should of thought this one through. But with my friends at my side maybe I can finish this monster off. "Frisk has Determination. Gaster has his wits. And Faith knows her stuff," I wink looking at her.

"Yeah my mom was a anime artist so I know all about, making the extra-ordinary team attacks".

"Then you better come up with some thing quick..."

"Um guys?" Gaster pointing at Slenderman when suddenly a black tentacle shoot out grappling Frisk by her waste. Screaming she is lifted in to the air but this time I will not let, some one I love to be took from me again. Not after what happened to Dad.

"Slenderman" I glare him down my Determination Daggers flashing yellow like a radiant heroism. "You will not stop my journey. Death it's self will not stop me now. So prepare to meet you're end monster. This page will be our's soon enough."

He screams and static went every where but no longer do I care. Not when Frisk is in his grasp. Tentacles shooting out of him it is time to end this encounter with a powerful horrible foe indeed.


	12. A taste of His own Medicine

As the tentacles shooted out of Slenderman Gaster was the first to try to hit him with one of his attacks. Summoning a bone sword he clanks it forward and sliced one of Slendy's tentacles, it falled to the ground with a splat. The monster roars but here comes Faith with a jump-rope whip. She whiped it forward and it striked Slendy across the face. Gaster and Faith both charging, they knocked into eachother and fall to the ground. Faith falling on to her back and Gaster on top of her. They are face to face and Gaster can't help but blush.

"Ew get off," Faith shoving Gaster off, "were trying to fight here..."

"Yeah Gaster" With a Determination Dagger I slice at Slenderman tentacle. Cutting Frisk lose, Frisk is now free. "Ok Frisk you are now save, now lets stop this evil Slendy, once and for all."

"Thanks Briggs" She shot Faith a nasty glare than looks back at me, "you are MY best boy friend ever..." Then she punch's Slenderman in the face. He screams shooting static every where and we all go flying back. I'm trying my hardest not to look at my face. It makes me want to black out. But Gaster looks to close and falls to the ground twitching.

I landed with the others as we fly across the woods and in to a bathroom. Slamming into a mirror it's glass shards go flying every where. But then Slendy warped in ready to finish the job. He grappled us all with tentacles and chocked us. I can hardly breath but fortunately I have a ace up my sleeve.

"H-Hey Slendy"

The monster screaming thrusted it's head towards me and that's when I knew, that the monster has fucked up.

"Its time to reflect your actions," and then I holded up the shard of the mirror. Slenderman looks right into it and that was the big mistake. The strange glare reflected, it falls to the ground beginning to twitch, like it is having seizure. So thats what it is like, to not be able to take it when your dishing it out. All four of us get dropped to the ground and I stab Slendy in the heart with a Determination Dagger finishing the job for good. The expression-less monster gos dead and does not move any more.

"Nice job Briggs you finished him of." Faith winking put a arm around my neck "Now we can get the page..."

Frisk furious pry's her arm off and drops it on to Gasters shoulders. Faith disgusted moved her arm away from him. Gaster only frowns and I think he looks suicidal for a moment. Hang in there buddy, you will get you're chance one day.

"Back to the ware house," I say and we all go running back to get the page. Sure enough its sitting there waiting for us so I snatch it up and put it in my pocket. I can tell it has alot of power and that Thanos stole my dad because I would not hand the first over. So now I have two pages.

"That's another one," Gaster pulling out the tracker device detects for more energys. Another location comed up on the device soon enough "Ok I think I see the next one and we should head for it as soon as possible. Let us return to the Skelemobile so that we can drive there quick".

"Ok but where is that"? As we return to the Skelemobile Gaster gets in first and then Faith hops right into the back seat. Dammit, either me or Frisk have to sit with her. I know they will fight, so I get into the back seat. Uh oh, Frisk don't look too happy anyway.

"Well..." Gaster says frowning "its at the grave yard..."

I gulp thinking of Tyrant. But if I can face Slendy and Thanos, then the memory's I face every day, can't stop me now.


	13. Gaurdians Felled

Inside a room there were four kids and they gather around the TV until the show goes to the credit's, revealing they were watching the Death note movie on Netflix which honestly was not that good. The original anime was better.

"That live action Death note movie was stupid," one of the kids says "besides Light Yagami acted like a total baka in this one".

They all nodding their heads in agreement. On the sealing is a banner, that says Anime Club. The kids loved anime more then any thing else. Sitting on the table in front of them self's was a page glowing with mysteryous power.

"Guys," another one of them said "even though the show Death Note is not real. Some say that some ideas are so strong, they come real in real life... and do you really think that this page..."

"Yes but if one person were to get all eight pages of the Death Note then who ever was to write a name in it, would surely have the power's needed to make any one they want die. We must protect this page with our lifes."

Suddenly coming from the wall is a green Determination Blade peircing through and cutting a hole in the wall. The four kids all screamed and prepared to protect the page. Busting down the wall was a woman with a green Determination Balde. They go to run at her when suddenly a purple alien warped in front of them. With a meaty punch he punch's the first kid in to a pulp.

"Help!" a second screamed before the green Determination Blade cuts through his stomack, ending his life in a instant. The other two are panicing and they do not want to die today. Springtrap wandered into the room cuckling to him self's, looking down at the kids. Then he sees the page.

"Well well well so you have what belongs to us after all. Do you even know the power, that lays on the table in front of you"

"We don't know what you want," the two last kids shout "but you kill our freinds and we will fight to protect them and this page in they're memory,"

"Very well" Springtrap hunching towards them he begins to book it. "Killing kids is actually one of my specialtys" 

He clasp's their heads in his hands and than squeezed as hard as he could. Their skulls break and they fall to the ground with brains oozing out. The page is now free for the bad guys to take. Spring trap walked forward and snagged the page as he evilly laughed to himself. His girl friend and Thanos follow up with their own laughs.

"Now three pages of the Death note, are back in my possesion" Springtrap puts them aside and turned to his minions. "Do not worry about the deaths of these mere childs here. Once we have all eight of the pages than the death here will only be a blip on a radar of mass destructive power..."

"Yes master William" Thanos replys.

"Of course honey," the woman said. 

"Now Cheryl" Springtrap looking down at her with love-ing yet determined eyes, "were gonna need all the strength we can muster if we want to cast this world in to death. And once our goal is finish every one will remember us and fear our name's, as the ones who turned their back on this damn world and trampled all over it. And I will let you write, the first name in this Death note. Maybe you have some one in mind..."

She grins showing of a line of teeth. Pure malice brims in her eyes as she thinked of the one that she wanted dead.

"Maybe I do..." She laughed.

"Then let's keep going!" Springtrap pointing to the hole in the wall. "There are more pages for us to get. Briggs will regret what hes done soon enough"

Howling with laughs they exit leaving corpse and destruction in their wake.


	14. Back seat Blunder

As the Skelemobile maked it's way to our next destination Faith and me are sitting in the back seat. I would of preferred it if Frisk could of sat back here with me instead. Damn, guess things don't always go as planned. But if Frisk and Faith both sat back here than they surely wouldn't of stopped fighting. Frisk in the passenger seat keeped looking back and watching any way.

Faith slided her hand over trying to hold my hand. I pull it away and look towards the window. I do not like it why is she trying to take me when my loyalty belonged to another girl? Does she think this is right, or that she can some how drag me away?

"Faith do you think you could go on a date with Gaster".

She ignored me and lies her head on my sholder. Immediately I am blushing and Frisk looked like she is about to scream at me. I try to lift Faith's head of but I do not want to hurt her. So I let her head stay there. But only because we are friends and not some thing more then that.

"Briggs," Faith whispers in to my ear "why are you so obsessed with her you don't even know if she likes you."

"She does. She is hurt in the past and I am loyal to her. Just because she is not responding to me now, does not mean she is trying to push me away..."

"Briggs maybe theres a reason she don't talk to you right now"

My eyes watering up I begin to think about her. The cutest girl the one who's always holded on to my heart. She has gone through so much pain, she was hurt by Tyler yet she still stays strong. And even if she don't want to talk right now, I will always be there. I will wait for her. And even if some other girls, ones that are just my friends on Fortnite try to steal my heart. Well they can say she doesn't really love me but I will ignore them. Because we belong to eachother and no-one else.

I am zoned out so much that I do not even realize, that Faith has leaned over kissing me on the lip's. I snap back into consciousness and so confused I do not push her off. It feeled so wrong

"BRIGGS...!" Frisk hopping in to the back seat she pushed Faith from me and punch's me in the face. Damn, I guess I deserved that for zoning out. Gaster pulls over and the tires squealed as he pulled over. Faith begins to cry. Frisk begins to cry. And well. I guess I started to cry too.

"Frisk I am so sorry... I did not realize what was happening."

"Its over Briggs"

Those three words were not much un-like death. In a instant I could feel it, the darkness of night clouding up the sun of my soul. It was misery the one I was so familiar with. It was as if this relation ship I had with Frisk had never been real. Just something to make me feel better for a while. But in the end I was the same lonely boy. The one who fucks every thing up at the talent show tripping on the stage. The one who's mistakes will always do him in.

"Frisk...no please give me an other chance..." but she looks away not happen. Faith crying slumps to the floor. Gaster is speechless but he continued to drive. The silence was awkward and for minutes I could do nothing, but cry and regret my actions as i think about what has been took from me.

And even as we pull up to the grave yard I want to go find my self's a hole, crawl in to it and die. Because with the life removed from my life there is truely no thing left but death.


	15. Ghosts of past

Pulling up to the grave yard the Skelemobile comes to a stop. But I sure don't want to be there no longer. Flying from the car door I go running in to the grave yard as far away from Frisk and Faith and Gaster as I could. But I cant out-run the darkness, that lingered in my heart and dragged down my spirit's.

Here I am surrounded by my own guilt. The death of Tyler he's grave in this sematary. Frisk and Faith they both wanted me and now neither of them can. And Gaster who I am a horrible best friend too. The misery is to much and its only got worse ever since my parents had the divorce. Some times I even wonder if I am the one truely to blame.

And then on the far end of the grave yard I collapse. Falling to my knees and hands I gasped for air but it's hard to breath when my own stupidness is weighing down my lungs. 

"Fuck its not fair!" I pound the grass with my fists, "why do things have to be this way"!?

"Sumimasen?" I recognize it it is the japanese word for excuse me. Turning around I see some thing very strange indeed. A woman who looks Japanese is staring right down at me. Shit, I am embarasing myself. Quick I get up to my feet and offer a hand shake.

"Sorry stranger, I did not meant to bother you in the grave yard..."

"Do not worry Briggs-san I have watched you're journey for alot of time now" Motioning me over I see a grave, the one that say's Tyler on it. I know this grave this is where my ex-best-freind now lays for eternity. "Death is a power-full thing. Your friend here, he will not ever be again for the rest of time..."

"Yeah" I sniffle but hold back. "Whats your point sorry?"

"Arigato for asking, what I mean is that death should be beyond the hands of evil because it could be abused with easiness. And it specially should not fall in to the hands of evil... Briggs-san I want to give you some thing, so that it may not become part of the plots of evil", reaching in to her pocket she reveals a page. "If all eight of these pages are unite then one can choose who to live and who to die. I hope that you can make the right choose, and keep them out of the hands of the bad guys."

Gasping i take it from her. I can not let this stranger down.

"Arigato stranger but I do not know who you are!"

"A memory of the past now do not worry about me. I will always be here watching from the grave yard. Even though my time is up I can still try to help, from beyond the curtein of death... and one more thing please say hello to my daughter Faith for me, she miss's her mom ever sense she has past on..."

"Wait your her anime artist mom?" But it is to late the ghost dis-appears leaving me alone in the grave yard. Looking at the page I know that things are starting to look up. With three pages in my possesion we may have a chance to save my dad now. And if we can stop him then well he and the rest of the world wont end up like Tyler and Faith's mom.

I can over-come the death.

"Arigato" I say one more time as I returned to the Skelemobile, the others sure don't look happy but for now I can rise above those problems later, the world and all life is at steak.

"Lets find that next page quick before Thanos strikes again. And Faith you're mom says hi..."

Faith smiles. Frisk is not happy but she under stands, something bigger is going on here.

"Ok then," Gaster powering the Skelemobile back up "let's push on".


	16. Where ambition is Born

Back at Springtraps base Thanos standed in a pod that glows with a intense light. He stared out at Springtrap who menacingly watched as he gived directions to Thanos, on what to do next. Thanos hold his Infinite Guantlet in front of him and he sure don't look happy. But rather determined to serve his master.

"Thanos return to Fortnite and find the page that lays with in the game." Springtrap points a golden animatronic finger in front of him sending the purple alien through. "Using the Virtuo Machine we can travel between here and the game world ok?"

"Yes master" and then with a flash of light Thanos is gone. Springtrap looks over on to his screen and sees that Thanos has joined the game Fortnite. So it seems that he is in the game now, once again where hes come from. Now he searches for the page.

Springtrap turns to the woman Cheryl by he's self who holds the green Determination Blade. Though she trembles she looked at Springtrap with big eyes. He chuckles.

"My servent Thanos is now sent to retreive one of the last two pages." Springtrap peers closer at Cheryl and she can see that the dead corpse of William Afton lays inside. He smell like death but she don't care. "Three are in our posession and three with Briggs. But I am sure they shall soon be ours... and as for the final page... we will gets our hands on it soon".

"Where is it" Cherly says whipping out her blade, "I am ready to go and get it..."

"Let me tell you something my love." Springtrap putting a hand around her waste leaded her out side of the restourant. They turn around looking at the sign on top of the hide out. It is a golden bear and under it, says Fredbears Family Diner. The building is old and abandoned perfect for a hide out.

"This building means alot to me."

"Right. You're first restourant." Cheryl has heared this one more then one time. "This is where your ambitions were began..."

"Right" Springtrap guiding her away looks back from his building, "but at one time my abition was to help kids and I donated to charitys to help them. But no matter how much good I do the people only focus on the bad. So I begin to kill kids again. And then I met her, Chara, manifested in the form of a boy named Tyrant..."

"The fallen child, the one who fell into the under-ground from Mt Ebott." Cheryl trembles in her boots as if the name it's self makes her want to freeze. "And what about them"?

"She reinforced my believe, that death is to spread across this damn world. And I served her valiantly even if I died in the end. And though Chara isn't around any more i can still do what I can to fulfull they're ambition. And that ambition didn't start in no restourant."

Pointing in to the horizon Cheryl followed his finger only to see the tallest peak in the land. It is Mt. Ebott the mountain where it all begins for Chara, and even Frisk when they falled in to the under-ground so long ago. Leading into the trouble that were all stuck in today.

"Thats it. The location of..."

"Of the final page" Springtrap finishes for Cheryl. "All we got to do now is go get it"!

Cheryl swinging her sword, she's ready to lead the charge. "Honey please let me go do it!"

"No Cheryl." Springtrap clench's his fists and growls, his rage full of furry even in death. "To spread the death with the Death Note is my ultimate goal... and to get it's final page and finish the job... that is my job aswell."

"And what about Briggs"

"Briggs..." Springtrap snarling lashes out with animatronic teeth. "When I find Briggs he will soon suffer a death just as pain-full as mine was."


	17. At Mt Ebott

Up the road we go Gaster is booking it trying to make his way up the road as fast as possible. Even though I am now the holder of three of the legendery pages I still feeled like a total failure. I have failed Frisk and falled to the temptations of Faith. I have failed Uncle Jimmy. I failed my parents, I thinked of the night that they fought, before the divorce happened. I know I was a accident and that I caused the marrage, to be rushed. When I could of just been flushed down the toilet and forgot.

"We are going to the peek of Mount Ebott." Gaster said to the entire car, but noone even says any thing back. Damn, the tension is so awkward in here that I can basically reach out and cut a piece of it with my Determination Daggers. If theres any thing I want to cut now it is only my wrists.

"I remember when I falled from here." Frisk looks up towards the Skelemobile's ceiling. Oh yeah, I thought, this is where Frisk tumbled in to the under-ground all those years ago. "No body was at the bottom to catch me. I'm not sure if I fall, that there is some one who cares enough to catch me either."

Its like a Determination Dagger going through my chest. The pain is sharp and in that moment I would of been fine if the Skelemobile swerves of the road and crash's into a tree. Killing us all.

But it don't happen.

The tracking device beeping, we are at the top of Mount Ebott and Faith is still not saying a word. Looking over I see it. Right by the hole that leads to the under-ground so far below is the page. It hovered waiting for some one worthy to take it and become it's master. I do not know if I am worthy of any thing no more. But at least maybe I could of tryed.

"Lets get this quest over with and save dad." I know Frisk is only coming with us now cause its the right thing to do. Any chance we had at being a couple is now destroyed and I wonder how much longer, i can hold in my emotions because being unable to ever get the girl is simply unbarable.

We all hop out of the car just a second in time. From the sky a gigantic gold leg comes slamming down flattening the Skelemobile into nuts and bolts and other chunks of tecnology. Gasping we all run aside and then looked up in the air. The robot is a gigantic gundam mech and it sure don't look like it will be easy to beat. It must be two hundred feet in the air and it's arms and legs are like big ol elephant legs. It has rocket launchers and mini-guns and turboes and all sorts of different weapons on it's body. It's head is a big bunny head with golden bunny ears. The eyes like a glass cockpit revealing Springtrap inside of the Springmech.

"THAT FINAL PAGE BELONGS TO ME BRIGGS," the Springmech speakers shout down at us. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY BEFORE YOU ARE CRUSHED UNDER MY FOOT."

Stepping down it aimed for me and Frisk and Gaster. Faith watches but she does not have opportunity to help. We barely miss and the foot slam down by us. We slide and we know that despite our tensions and break up we can not win unless we work together now.

"BRIGGS HAND OVER YOU'RE PAGES OR YOU CAN SAY GOOD BYE TO THAT PRECIOUS FATHER OF YOURS" Aiming a mini-gun the barrel begins to spin as I hop up to my fit, unsheathing a Determination Dagger I point it. It's yellow is more weak then before but hell if I will go down to this golden bastard quietly.

"So you are behind Thanos and Slenderman..." Aiming the dagger I am ready to fight. "DIE PURPLE GUY!"


	18. A Battles unforseen end

The Spingmech stomping with it's gold I leg I can hardly jump out of the way in time. But I won't let this golden menace be stopping me with easiness. With a stab of a Determination Dagger i stab in to the gundam mech's foot. It crunch's down a knee dropping to the ground. Gaster followed up with a blast of the Gaster Blaster. Frisk running forward she charges a fist with her red aura and punched the mech's knee joint. A creak and a boom, it's leg has falled off. That's one point for team good guys. Mean while Faith standed back and it looked like she's panicing. Okay, kinda weird I think. Hope she joins and helps us soon.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Springmech fired a bomb from it's chest and it flys about. It is about to miss, Faith swings her jump-rope at it which unfortuntately causes it to fly to us again. Shit, I think. That isn't good. Throwing a Determination Dagger the bomb is expoloded mid air before it can strike.

"Let's go Team attack!" Frisk grabs my hands even though I can tell she is nervous about doing that, to trust me to hold her hands. But in her eyes I can see it the twinkle of a hope that maybe I do not like Faith, and that she will start to talk to me and give me a second chance. Even if I am a dunce who trips and falls at the talent show. Launching daggers with red aura they pepper Springmech. The bomb launcher was disabled now, but he begins to fire a mini-gun.

"EAT LEAD" Springmech screamed, but Gaster counters by preparing a Gaster Blaster.

"Gaster no!" Frisk and me screamed, unaware if he can survive this or not. Springmech aims the mini-gun and aims right for Gaster. Uh oh, this will not be good.

Then Gaster gets the hardest ramming of his life. Gaster can't hold back any more and he shoots his cannon all over the place. Every thing is covered with white as he screams. Springmech wasn't prepared for this and covers his face but its too late. 

The beams finally stop and Springmech's torso is gone leaving nothing but a head, Springmech is now disabled leaving only a helpless Springtrap trapped in the useless cock pit. So I run for it and make my away around the hole to the under-ground, damn I think I almost tripped. And I grappled the page, so that's four pages that are with in my possesion now. 

"That's four pages for us"! Gaster and Frisk and I we both cheer but Faith sure don't look too happy. Probably because she is terrifyed, because she almost become squished. She comes closer to me but I do not want her to get to close again. What if she trys to kiss me again, that would be awful.

"Briggs!" Springtrap smash's his way out of the cock pit and starts to lunge. "Those pages ARE MINE".

And then he runs. Faith notices him and prepared her jump-rope. And then she lashes forward.

The ropes going around my legs, I am knocked to the ground. And Faith runs up and takes all four of my pages away. Then she walks to Springtrap and kneeled down, presenting the pages to him.

"What the hell? Faith?" I gasp, I can not believe it. Gaster looks so sad to see his crush doing this. And Frisk she seems even more angry with Faith then before.

"Just as planned. I follow the guys who killed you around and was able to trick them, in to gathering the pages for us..." Faith giggles "and even ruin they're relation ship along the way."

Springtrap grinning his smile is so wide. He pats her on the head.

"Great job your the best daughter a dad could have..."

I gasp. So this is the truth, and why Faith wanted so bad to ruin what Frisk and me have. I am to stunned to speak but I slowly I am filled with anger. This betrayal is bad and the up-coming fight will only be worse.


	19. Redeemed

I wish I could of said in that moment for a freind to turn against me and try to stab me in the back is a new experiance. Unfortunately it is a sensation that I know all to well at this point in my life. Faith hands the pages over to Springtrap and they both walk towards the Springmech cock pit. Hopping inside it's turbos power up and hovers in the air. 

"Faith how could you do this." I drop a Determination Dagger to the ground and feeled helpless. This betrayal is the worst thing in my life even sense the divorce happened and Dad told me what my mom did, to deserve it. "What about Fortnite and all the time we played together."

"It don't matter because my only goal this whole time was to destroy what you have with Frisk". She and Springtrap cackle as the cock pit head starts to fly away. "Now we really must be going, back to Fredbear's Family diner..."

Frisk stepping up of the ground rised a fist at them and I can see the pure anger in her eyes, the urge to protect those she cares about. And maybe even now there is a chance that some one might be me.

"Faith I know you're tricks and that you tryed to sway Briggs away from me. Well your plans are failure because I foregive Briggs and once again I want to be his girl friend."

At that moment it was as if the dark clouds in my soul were blowed away by Frisk's generousity, I am so thank-full that she would give me an other chance like this. Because now she under stands that Faith was nothing more then a greedy girl who wants to ruin my chance with the cutest girl. Just because she want's a piece. Well its not happening.

"What are you gonna do try to get me to date that idiot Gaster again." Faith laughs.

"Any way we gotta go" Springtrap sends the cock pit flying away. The Springmech head gos in to the distance.

"Fuck they have seven pages and once they get the last one we are doomed for sure... and theres no way to catch up..."

"Not if I can help it," Gaster looking at the ruins of the Skelemobile, he jumps on to them and a cloud of dust kicks up as he uses his brillaint mind, to make some thing new. And after just a few seconds it is done. Three jet packs ready to rumble. Quickly we puts them on and blast over, following the Springmech head. It has landed behind Fredbears Family Diner. Damn, I think, this must be one of Purple Guy's abandoned restaurants. 

We drop the jetpacks. "Let's run" Gaster says as we run inside the restourant. And I see it, a glowing machine that says VIRTUO MACHINE on it. It seems pretty important and in the glow of the light I think i can see something familiar. A big wide map and buildings and trees and other things. The world of the video game world just beyond the machine. So this is how traveling between the real world and the video game world can be possible.

Suddenly from the corner of the room a bright green Determination Sword appears. It's holder is shrouded by the dark but I sure am not interested in finding out who of Springtrap's minions this one is. Without a moment of delay me and Gaster and Frisk hop into the light sucking us away from this world.

"Thanks for giving me a second chance Frisk." I said

"Well yeah..." putting her arms around my neck she gives me a passionate kiss. Ah, so this is what it is like to be redeemed. "We will stop them together. Just like always".

And than the light is gone. We find our self's some where new, and this time it is in...a floating school bus high in the sky's...


	20. Fortnite pt 1

On the battle bus Fortnite players discuss where there gonna go. Looking down at the map some start jumping. Boy, it sure is high from here. But at least I have experience doing the air drop.

"Where we droppin" a random guy says to an other. Suddenly walking by him is a musculer player hes wearing a pizza delivery man costume skin, also he has a big ol tomato up on his head. "Oh shit, it is xXSlayerXx the best Fortnite player on this whole server".

xXSlayerXx looks at us and he sure don't look happy to have new competion, inside the game of Fortnite. Its even more serious because sense we have been warped to the game with Virtuo Machine, if we die in the game we die in real life. xXSlayerXx pulls out a Fortnite machine gun that he probably baught with VBucks and benigns firing away at us. Screaming we all leaped out. But xXSlayerXx grabbing Gaster's leg stops him from jumping from the battle bus. Gaster is now defeat.

"Gaster no!" As Frisk and me falling from the bus we see that Gaster is with in the grasp of xXSlayerXx as we are falling to the ground. Quickly we deploy our gliders and our fall comes to a stop. Landing in the Junk junction I see it, players are crawling all over that place. Uh oh, this sure don't look good. Specially if Frisk and me want to get that page that still exists with in the world of Fortnite. I duck and a ballet flys over my head, wow that was close. Frisk screams and activate's a Determination fueled fist. She punches a player in the gut and he explodes into pixels. Damn, that's one person whos not getting the Battle royal victory.

Up in the sky the battle bus went flying away. I think Gaster may be missing now. I want to cry because I am failing my best friend. But he will under stand once we have saved the world, a second time.

"Look out Briggs"! Suddenly I see him, it is an other Fortnite player. This one is dressed like a detective and has a big ol magnifying glass and is using the Sleuth skin. His username is Sleuth_Sly. He runs up and trys to whap me with the magniflying glass but I swiftly dodge out of the way. I pull up a Determination Dagger and went to throw it but he dodges to. A block of wood appearing between us, then Sleuth_Sly has made a entire tower. Crawling up away from my blades he pelts me with bullets. I block with my Determination Dagger as the town is blowing up behind me. Fortnite players are dropping like flys. In a instant the amount of players in the server is gone from 100 to only 62.

"Frisk I know you do not play Fortnite so stick with me."

"Well now I do," Punching the tower it begins to collapse. Sleuth_Sly tumbling to the ground his tower is collapsing. Then he hits and we go in to finish the job. But suddenly an other player lands in front of us, its the tomato head guy xXSlayerXx from the battle bus. Seems like he finally jumps and he has a big welt on the side of his check. Damn, looks like he got roughed up.

"Nice to see you here Sleuth_Sly I propose a team". Since xXSlayerXx is the best player in the Fortnite server off course Slueth_Sly agree's and takes his allience. So now two players are against us. This isn't looking good so Frisk and me book it in the other direction. But the other guys are fast too.

But we cant go much more far because the Storm is closing in around the map forcing us to turn around. 

"Frisk things are about to get hairy."

"Let me at em..." Frisk smiles her frizzy hair tosses about.

"Thats my girl friend," winking we charge.


	21. Fortnite pt 2

As xXSlayerXx and Sleuth_Spy come charging in to finish up the job Frisk comes barreling out her fists ready for some hand to hand combat action. She deck's xXSlayerXx in his tomato head sending him flying back. He stops he's self from going backwards by building a wall behind him. BAM, the impact is brutal. Sleuth_Spy gos for revenge and trys to smack me with the magnifying glass. No luck, I dodge it with easiness. Meanwhile people are continuing to die through out the map. The players left go from 62 to 53. Damn, their dropping like flies.

Suddenly some thing comes lumbering in. He seems to be looking for some thing and is very tall. With gold armor and the Infinite Guantlet on it's hand I recognize him, the one who killed Uncle Jimmy. Thanos is looking for the Fortnite page and he won't let nobody get in his way. Snarling he blasts with his Infinite Gems sending Sleuth_Spy flying in to the horizon. This sure don't look good. xXSlayerXx gets nervous and began to run. Me and Frisk start booking it to heading towards the Tomato Temple. 

As we go across the map other players are seeing us make a run for it. And they sure don't seem to pleased to see us running around like that. Pulling out they're sniper rifles they begin to blast us with bullets. Frisk and me screamed as we hop over the blasts barely missing a untimely death. This Fortnite business is no joke and I never thinked it could be so dangerous, when I played the game IRL. 

"We should of landed on Tilted towers and sniped. At least I do not have to worry about the shitty head set mom gived me for my birthday, because we are in the game for real..."

"Thats not a good thing!" frisk said barely side stepping a player coming at us with a base ball bat. It missed Frisk's head by a centimeter and she is not going to let him go without revenge. Hopping up with a scream she latch's on to his face and claws at his face with her DETERMINATION powered fingers. The player model is teared to shreds, and then he is nothing more then a dead player. The count of remaining players dropping to 46.

I almost did the default dance but theres not time to celebrate. Landing in front of us is Sleuth_Spy with he's magnifying glass and he is ready to kill us of for good. Hopping up he constructs a big ol tower and begins to snipe back down at us. Then he hops down and trys to bean me with the melee weapon. I strafe away and he gets the ground. SPLAT. Sleuth_Spy is now dead. A explosion in the distance, the player count is now no more then 40.

Finally we keeped running until we arrive at Tomato Temple. It has a tomato on top just like the skin that xXSlayerXx is wearing, where ever he is. 

"We made it now we can hide"... I say.

"Yeah Briggs we can be safe together." Frisk takes my hand. Suddenly a blue vortex opened in front of us swirling with strange energys. And then Thanos comes out using his Infinite Guantlet to warp to us. I know this can not be good but if Thanos can wrap to us where ever we go than there is no stopping him

"Briggs the Fortnite page will be mine, now give up now and I may spare you still, any questions!"

"Here's one." Pulling out tons of Determination Daggers i won't accept a defeat so easily, "are you ready to meet you're end for killing my uncle Thanos? This ends here"

Frisk growling and thinking of Uncle Jimmy gets ready to fight. 

"I hope they remember you Briggs" Thanos says, "after I KILL YOU."

With a battle hungry roar we all rush to eachother, ready for revenge.


	22. Fortnite pt 3

Thanos starts booking it heading right to me and Frisk with his Infinite Guantlet at the ready. I know he holds a infinite power (it is in the name all things considered) but i know that if I stop now then I am just no thing more, then the kid who got this far and then failed. And I cant fail now that I have Frisk my girl friend back. Which is why we will stop Thanos... together.

Thanos using the Reality stone of the Infinite Guantlet turns the ground below us into lava. I hop up my feet on fire but quickly I land on to a nearby rock, making me save. Frisk on the other hand leaps up and jumps over to me aswell. So now both of us are safe from the lava. Thanos howling in dis-appointment uses his Power stone to charge up. Energys swirling into him, they give him strength. Now Thanos can do almost any thing he wants.

"I know what its like to lose." Thanos strides through the lava uneffected. "I have lost many games of Battle royal in the past"

"What ever Thanos, FRISK GO!" I thrust Frisk at him and he punch's him in the face. Stunned the Reality stone de-activates and now the ground is regular ground again. Then I run across as Thanos claws Frisk on his face. Putting my foot ahead of me I trip Thanos. Tripping, Thanos falls to the ground. Now he is vulnerable.

"Master Springtrap will be angry if I loose this fight!" He hops back up to his feet but suddenly a bullet went flying into his chest. Bypassing the golden armor it sinks into his chest, making him shreik in pain. In the distance is xXSlayerXx with the tomato head. He comes towards Tomato temple ready to join the fray. Frisk does not notice him as she continues to thrash at Thanos's legs. The purple alien is falling fast but he has a ace up his sleeve. Using the Time stone he turns back time. Suddenly the fight is start over.

Thanos starts booking it heading right to me and Frisk with his Infinite Guantlet at the ready. I know he holds a infinite power (it is in the name all things considered) but i know that if I stop now then I am just no thing more, then the kid who got this far and then failed. And I cant fail now that I have Frisk my girl friend back. Which is why we will stop Thanos... together.

Thanos using the Mind stone mind controls me and I am forced to slap across Frisk across the face. In that moment I feeled a horrible darkness, how could I do that to Frisk? Then she is mind controled and slaps me too, well at least she knows I did not do it on purpose. Suddenly xXSlayerXx comes rushing in right to Thanos. He sure don't look happy.

"Let me kill these fools...!" But xXSlayerXx beans Thanos in the head with a golf club sending the alien to the ground. It looks really pain-full but Frisk and I won't just stand back and watch it happen. I take on Thanos beating him with my Determination Daggers. I stab into his back. And Frisk using her fists beats xXSlayerXx. But then they both kick us of.

"Now it is time for you to die ahahaha..." But Thanos is interupted when xXSlayerXx beat's him to the ground and stands over his body. Looks like he is about to die. "NO fool! I must serve my master!"

"Once your in Fortnite your just a regular player again." Then he finishs Thanos off with a shot gun blast to the head. The alien falls dead and drops the Infinite Guantlet revealing he is just a regular player. I guess it was not the real Thanos but I knew that. But theres gonna be a new fake soon enough.

xXSlayerXx puts on the guantlet as Frisk and me scream. And then suddenly he is the new Thanos.

"Thanks for helping I'll save you for last." And then he runs away into the map to kill more players. Frisk and I gulp but we know we got to keep going and find the page. So we sprint away.


	23. Fortnite pt 4

As Frisk and I run across the map we saw that the player count has dropped to 23. The Fortnite match is starting to even it's self out and there are few players remaining. I think xXSlayerXx is killing them like crazy sense he now has the Infinite Guantlet. A explosion across the map and players scream. The player count is now 21. Things are getting intense and the storm is closing in even more.

"Briggs where is the page in Fortnite located at?" Frisk says begging me to remember.

"Let me think..." I struggle to think of where it was, on that night where I saw the page in Fortnite while playing. I hadn't saw it for long but I remember where i got shot, in a shack inside of the Wailing woods. "We need to go to Wailing woods where the final page is now located..."

"But Briggs the Storm has cloaked it's self over the woods." She's right, it is over the woods like a thick sheet of death. It will quickly drain our health but this is the only chance we got. We have to run in and get the page and then escape Fortnite. I only hope that the Virtuo Machine will suck us back out once we got it.

"Frisk we have to go inside of the Storm and get the page... no Frisk. You have to stay here. I can't let you get hurt as I get the page"

"Briggs don't leave me behind!"

"Sorry Frisk. I will do it... for us."

And then Frisk pulled my face in and kissed me. It was so passionate I think I got a little excited but we can't just sit there and make out, not when the fate of the worlds at steak. "Briggs good luck," Frisk says so I sprinted into the Storm to go get the page. Into the Wailing woods I go and the Storm is chocking me hard. I grapple my throut gasping for air but there is none. But I go strong.

There are no players out here, their smarter then that but I have to do this. So crawling in I see it, the shack. It is in the center of a hedge maze. Carefully I navigate it, I have played Fortnite enough to know the way through. A wrong turn, damn it if only Mom would let me play more when I went to her house. Maybe if she was faith-full to my dad I wouldn't have to leave home to visit her.

And then I maked it to the shack. The page is there waiting for me. Quickly I snag it and go running back out. 

"Frisk I am coming back to you..." emerging from the woods I am out of the Storm. I gasp for breath glad to be alive. Frisk is ahead of me but her face is that of terror. A jump-rope wraped around her throut. From behind her a girl with a Fortnite hat and Death Note shirt and frizzy black hair has her hostidge.

"Faith let go of her...!" I run forward, Faith whips me with a jump-rope knocking me to the ground.

"Briggs help me!" Frisk shouts.

"The page Briggs" Faith waggling her fingers at me asks for the page. "The eighth and final page it must be handed to me now. It belongs to me and my dad. Not to little brats like you who don't know when to let go"

Frisk squirms in her grasp. That makes me furious. I hold the page in front of me than quickly put it in my pocket. Faith isn't getting it, not now not never.

"Faith this is the last time you try to destroy what I have with her, she loves me and I love her no matter what you say... so if you want to break that i will show you the true meaning of wrath."

"Is that right"? She pulls out a Razorblade assault rifle and points it at me. "Then I will show you death".


	24. Fortnite pt 5

Faith wastes no time firing away at me with her Razorblade assault rifle. But swiftly I hop out of the way dodging each and every one of her shots. Enraged she throws Frisk to the ground so she can aim with both her hand's. Both it don't do her much good, I'm still being safe and stepping around each time she shoots at me. I wont let Faith gun me down here. Not when so much is on the line. Bolting ahead I decked her in her the face. Feels bad to hit a girl, but hey if she's gonna ruin what I have with my girl friend than I can't show mercy.

Frisk crawls from the ground and punched Faith in the leg. She shouts and drops her assault rifle but she won't stop just like that. Whiping out her jump-rope she cracked it down towards Frisk. No dice, it hits next to her barely missing her by a inch. I won't give her a chance to try that again so I bolt ahead and push her down. With swiftness she flops back up and smacked me in the belly with her jump-rope. It hurts really bad and I almost wanted to throw up.

"This is basically play time for me." She whips again and I feel the pain in my gut only getting more strong. "So Briggs, gonna hand the page over yet."

From the distance looming footsteps as the player count rolls down to 11. I can see it, the looming purple body of the alien that I knew to well. It is xXSlayerXx (who is still Thanos) and he is wiping out the population of the Fortnite map pretty bad right now. I expect no less from the best player in the server but I only hope he don't focus on me and Frisk as part of his mission.

"TIME TO DIE" He screamed but suddenly a wood wall surrounds us on all sides. Faith has blocked us in meaning we are forced to confront her. And no uninivted visitors can bust into the fight now. Its just me Frisk and her.

"Give me the page!" She whips at me but Frisk catched the jump-rope. She tugs it away but Faith tugs too sending Frisk flying to the ground and then, she smack's her face against the dirt. 

"Frisk no!"

"Now then," Faith picking up the Razorblade assault rifle aims it at my face "time to say bye bye Briggs."

And then gun shots. Theres so many and I close my eyes, but wait, I do not bleed. Looking up I see the walls that trap us in are being blasted down. Who could be doing that now? Suddenly i see it and I whoop and cheer. Frisk does too and she is also happy.

In the sky the battle bus comes blasting through. It's front is covered in mini-guns and rocket launchers and other weapons. But most of all a giant skull on the front. From the mega phone I hear a familiar voice and smile.

"Don't worry friends, Gaster is here to save the day with the Skelebus..." That is so cool, Gaster has tricked out the battle bus and turned it to the Skelebus. Blasting some more the walls all fall down. We are now free. xXSlayerXx as Thanos walks in and stares down at Faith. And the Skelebus swoop's by real close to the ground it's weapons aimed at her.

"That page belongs to me." Faith begins to cry, "my mom who made Death Note, actually made the real Death note too. But it's power was so great that it killed her. And her pages were scattered through out the world. Me and my dad were so sad. Do you not under stand my grief."

"Faith..." I feel my heart ache, "I under stand. And that is why we must stop you"

We begin closing in around her to stop her. This Fortnite battle ends here.


	25. Fortnite finale

As we start closing in around Faith well the Storm also starts closing in too. And the last players on the Fortnite map come rushing in ready to get the Battle royal victory. It looks like we can't stop Faith just yet not when all these other guys are trying to kill us. One guy comes in with his shot gun but I bean him in the face with a Determination Dagger. The Skelebus with Gaster at it's helm fires away pelting two more down. Frisk punch's one into pixels. And xXSlayerXx as Thanos snaps his fingers turning many of them into dust. Suddenly there is no body left in the server but me, Frisk, Gaster and xXSlayerXx and Faith. 

"I am sorry" Faith says, "please spare me."

"It is to late you have disturbed the peace of Fortnite with the Virtuo Machine and bringed war into it's borders. Endangering real lifes and not just those in the video game world. I think that qualifys as cheating. Which is why I reported you to the admins."

Suddenly Faith is gone. Disappeared from sight I can't see her any more. 

"Where is Faith"? I ask xXSlayerXx.

"The admins seem to have banned her from Fortnite, but because that was the real her and not just a player account there is no telling where shes gone to now..." xXSlayerXx chuckles shaking his head and holding up his hand. The infinite gems glow. "I wonder where she went...?"

I gasp, what a fate indeed to be banned from the game and not ever re-appear. I wonder if she will ever show up again in the real world again. Although I can't say she didn't deserve it.

"Sayonara Faith" I say. 

"She earned it," Frisk said "now that we have the eighth page we need to go get the other seven from Springtrap. But wait, how will we go back to the real world."

"Yeah" Gaster shouts down from the Skelebus, "this is serious business but I do not know how to get back. Will the Virtuo Machine take us back on it's own?"

"Seems like there is serious business out there." xXSlayerXx prepares his Infinite Guantlet, "tell you what. I will use the Reality gem to warp you back to the real world. You can borrow the battle bus and stop the villians, it will be a fair exchange for making me the winner of this Battle royal."

"Ok xXSlayerXx," smiling I bump his fist. Sense he is wearing the guantlet I nearly go flying back, damn he's strong. "Thanks for all the help. Gotta say this has really changed Fortnite for me... at least I will never play with Faith again."

Then Thanos makes the Reality gem glow and with a whoosh we are warped back to the real world. I open my eyes and me and Frisk and Gaster are all in the Skelebus, floating near Fredbear's Family diner. Wow, so this is almost like Fortnite IRL. I know we are supposed to bring the Skelebus back, but no promises. The Fortnite world might have to get a new slick ride.

And then floating up in the air is the head of the Springmech. Springtrap is in the cock pit and he is growling at us.

"Where is my daughter" he says.

"We do not know where she is but she got what she deserves. Now it is your turn for karma Springtrap. After all the hell youve gave us it is time that you got your punishment. Are you ready for what comes next? Hand over the pages".

Gaster readys the weapons of the Skelebus. Springtrap too prepares the weaponry on the floating mech head. In the back of the dark cock pit is the lady with the green Determination Blade. I can't see her face but I am sure that she isn't to happy either.

"Once I am done killing you I will kill you're dad too," and then he starts launching rockets right at the Skelebus.


	26. Spring to the skys

It's right to the fight so Gaster slams a red button causing a laser beam to blast all the Springmech's rockets right out of the sky. They explode mid air and immediately were swooping right in to our next attacks. Gaster fires the Skelebus machine gun peppering away at the flying Springmech head. Then Springtrap gets on his mic

"Briggs time to give it up. My wife, who is now dead made that Death note. Give me the final page!" While he shouts I throw a Determination Dagger into one of the Springmech heads two turbo boosters. One fizzles out and its at half capacity. But I have to get the other one now. Meanwhile Gaster keeped warding off attacks. Frisk can not do much but hold to me and pray that we can be safe. I hug her back. Together we will prevail. 

"It's power killed her and you can not handle it. Death is mine to HOLD AS MY OWN!" The Springmech head fire's a great laser and it nearly peirces through the skull on front of the Skelebus. But no dice. Gaster fires even more, summoning Gaster Blasters he peppers away at the Springmech head. But it is not enough.

"NOW BRIGGS AND YOUR FRIENDS, IT IS TIME TO GO AWAY!" And then Springmech fires the biggest blast it can muster. Immediately I grapple Frisk and Gaster and leap from the Skelebus's front window. As it explodes in flames we go flying through the air.

"Where we droppin..." Gaster says weakly. I smile.

"Dropping in on these villians," I say as we crash into the cock pit of the Springmech head. Inside is Springtrap and he turns to us. Seems like we are not so helpless now after all. The golden animatronic snarling lunges for my head but I dodge with easiness. Then Frisk decks him up side the head knocking him to the ground.

"Why do you worthless heros incest on trying to stop me! What happens won't matter, after your all DEAD!" He punch's forward but Gaster catched his fist and crunched the knuckles. Wailing the animatronics falls on to his controls knocking the controls about. Joy sticks and buttons going every where. And the Springmech head went swooping to the ground.

Springtrap isn't done yet though, he jumps up and rips of his head. Revealing the dead face of William Afton. I gasp, it is so disgusting. Maggots crawl all over and the flesh is rottin. His teeth stuck out and he's smell is like that of death it's self.

"Death has taken me," laughing his points a finger "surely it will not be so bad when it takes you."

"I dont think so" Taking Gaster and Frisks's hands we all hold hands. And then we give him the team attack of a life. A Gaster blaster fused with Determination Dagger sharpness and Frisk strength. Blasting with white and yellow and red it goes through the animtronics and the Springmech head. The other turbo engine is destroy, so it went crashing into the ground with a boom.

"I... I..." William Afton gasping, "I will be remembered..."

"Thats what you said last time to," I said "but this time your dead for good."

Sticking a Determination Dagger in his skull, he is dead.

"And stay down." I smirk.

Suddenly from the shadows I gasp. A green Determination Blade reveals it's self and the woman begins to speak.

"Why would you kill my boy friend a second time."

I am speech-less. Frisk and Gaster look at her.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Gaster shouts.

She comes from the darkness her hair hanging down and wearing the same collar dresses she always does. Her face always frowning, she looks at me with that same horrible dis-appointment, the one that tells me I am a failure accident.

"Briggs you have been very bad recently..."

"No," I can not do this, how could she do this the ultimate betrayal. "Why Mom. Why are you working for the bad guys."

"I think you know why." Holding her blade up she points it at me.


	27. Retrabution

Without skimping a beat Mom swings the Determination Blade her hair flowing all over. It strikes my Determination Dagger sending sparks of energys flying all over the place. Frisk trys to push Mom away from me but she is strong. Her will is full of power and I know, that she is out for blood.

"Mom why do you want to complete the Death note."

"Briggs you have ruined it all for me. You killed William afton and were a accident, one that forces me into a rushed marridge that ruined my life. But using the Death note I can make it so that not only you are no longer alive, but that you're life, never exists in the first place. So you are erased from history"

"You never loved me or dad in the first place." She doesn't like it when i say that and snarling she runs at me with her Determination Blade ready to strike me to the ground. Gaster summons a Gaster blaster which blasts her backwards and makes her spin all around. She gets a little burnt but it is not enough to stop her. She throws a Determination Balde imbedding it's self into the wall nearby.

"We will protect Briggs and be close to him even if his family wont" Frisk says. "After all he is my boy friend."

"Yeah and he is my best friend", Gaster coming close and pointing a finger at her. "Your a HORRIBLE mother."

"Whatever I do not care about that any more. I tryed to give it my all at this is what I get in re-payment. A rebellious brat who doesn't appreciate what I do. A big shame but with the Death note I can move on from that mistake," picking up the seven pages from Springtraps corpse she displayed them up above her head. "Now theres just one more to go"

"Mom please you do not under stand the power of death," weeping I collapse to my knees, no I can not try to confront her. I am to weak to it so I let her walk away not knowing what she will do next but knowing that she will never truely like me again. Even if she gives me a bad head set for my birthdays their just lies, make-beleive that she still wants me to be her son. "Mom you do not know..."

"I under stand the power of death. You killed my boy friend William Afton who I cheated on you're dad with, now how will you feel, when I take one of your freinds as re-payment for what you've done?" Booking it she runs to Frisk but as I tackle Frisk to the ground, I see that Mom is still going. It seems like she was not going for Frisk after all.

Gaster does not see it coming and immediately Mom swinged the Determination Blade. The strike is mercyless and it cuts through Gaster like butter slicing him cleanly in two pieces. With a final chock Gaster falls to the ground, striked apart into halfs. It seems now, that one of my best pals is no thing more then a memory of the past. My tears go fast.

"Mom your a monster..."

Growling she taked Frisk by the throut and hold's her up letting her little legs riggle about.

"Now Briggs if you wait any longer to give me that last page then Frisk will be the next to go and then, what will you do once she is also a dead corpse? Cling to you're life and continue to mess things up for me? Or accept the fate that awaits you..."

Her words are to much for me. I feel conscious-ness fail me as I falled backwards to the ground. Fainting I fall to the floor and then there is no thing but the dark. The memorys are flooding back to me hard now as a nightmare soon begins.


	28. Flash back

The battle field is gone. There is no thing more then a bad dream, though only if you can call it a bad dream if it actually happened, in the past. I remember very well when this first happened. It was almost months ago before things got bad and the divorce made mom move away. I am sitting in my room weeping when the shouting comes from down stairs. I can here my parent's loud and clear and they are argueing very loud. What I hear is enough to shatter my heart over and over again but there is no thing I can do but listen, and re-live the terror of my horrible memorys.

"If you want to go to the god damn bar then go. Go ahead see what I care," its Dad his determination as sharp as a axe. I have always trusted him even over mom who takes away my video games when I do not do my home work. But mom is yelling back today and it sure don't sound good.

"I will and you better not follow this time" I hear her stomping across the house "and don't you dare lock me out again."

"Maybe it your not sleeping with other dudes..."

And then my mom said it the words that took all my emotion strength and trust for her and shatters them into a million peaces.

"If it weren't for Briggs I would have left you a long time ago!"

Oh how it hurts. I remember how confused I was at first, that I did not truely under stand the things she says. And then they all become far to clear to me. That if they had no made me then there would have never been a marridge in the first place, and then what? Dad and mom could of moved on and do what ever they want with they're lifes. And not have to raise me a burden.

But dad don't think I'm a burden, he supports me and tells me that he wants to read my writing. But mom she barely is there to get my phone calls for months so I do not call any more. The only thing I have left of her is that head set which is crappy and untrustworthy. Kinda like her self.

I clench a fist as the nightmare begins to end. No I will not let how my mom is be the thing that stops me now. If she has a score to settle with me than so be it, but for now I will not let, her evil plan to use the Death note to come to be. And then the dream is over. Snapping back awake I see her Determination Blade coming at me. I duck down and it hit's the wall. Near the two halfs of Gaster's corpse.

"Briggs help!" Frisk is still in mom's grasp.

"NOW..." Mom grins "it is time for you to meet you're end and give me the page." She tosses the blade.

"Heh, not today." A blue bone flys forth countering her blade. As she is shocked another figure comes up knocking her down with her sward. Dropping Frisk she screams as she crumbles to the ground. I gasp. Frisk gasps to.

"Huh, some thing that was, huh Papyrus?"

"Sure was Sans," looking over I realize what has happened. When mom sliced Gaster in half with her Determination Blade the un-expected has happened. And now the two halfs of Gaster are seperate again. Revealing none other then the Skelebros they self's, Sans and Papyrus.

"PAPYRUS"! Frisk shouts.

"SANS," I am so glad to see my original best friend again. Together we all face my mom as she rises up from the ground.

"What do we do now brother" Papyrus says scratching his chin.

"We split," Sans jokes and we all laugh but we definitely aren't running away now.


	29. The one who Cares

As Mom screams she trys to go for the first attack but no such luck because Papyrus is running behind and threw her to the ground with a bone ground slam. She screams and don't know what to do but Sans is next up, drop kicking her which only makes her even more weak. At this rate she will be defeated for sure. And then she can go to jail with the rest of the criminals. Grinning that makes me feel better, so much for being my caring mom when in reality, she is just a loser who can't keep her's self supported. So me and Frisk go in to hold her down.

"Mom your plan is over," but then suddenly a green Determination Blade is summoned and it sank in to my sholder. Gasping I sinked to the ground, dropping the last page. And just like that mom has all eight pages of the Death note. With all it's power restored she snatches it as it fuses together. Filling her with emmense power. Blasting up in to the sky she swirls with a aura. This isn't what Light Yagami looked like in the Death note anime but we know this still is not good news. Frisk and Sans and Papyrus and me all back away as she opens the book and prepares her pen.

"Briggs you idiot, now the Death note is mine. So death is my dominion to rule over"! She pretends like she is thinking and scratch's her chin. "Hmm now I wonder who I will get rid of first. Briggs you ruined my life but maybe it would be fun to make you watch you're friends dis-appear first."

"Mom it is not to late to stop this, say you are sorry to dad for cheating on him and come back home. We miss you, the real you not this monster of what you are now. You never answer my calls."

"Please Briggs mom please stop this," Frisk says begging on her knees. 

"Yeah" Sans says and Papyrus too "Briggs is our best friend."

"You can all be best friends in death which you have earned at least twenty times over at this point," she leans over to start righting in the book. But before she can start to write our names a blue Determination Axe swings in making the book fall to the ground. It is still not broke but it slides over to the wall. I gasp and so do Frisk and Sans and Papy. It's my dad his chains busted open by his Determination Ax. He has got out of Springtrap's prison and is ready to save the day and confront the one who took his heart and shattered it in to a million pieces.

Its okay Dad, I under stand you're pain too.

"Cheryl enough of this," Dad says pointing a finger as he shakes his head "the divorce was hard enough on Briggs and now you are trying to undo he's entire existance. Do you not under stand how wrong this is. And that you cheated on me"?

"Shut up David I have had it with you and you should get you're name wrote in the Death note too, once I get it back than you two will surely be the first two to go"

I rise a Determination Dagger and Dad rises a Determination ax.

"I'm sorry son" he says, but I say "it's good to see you dad" so he smiles instead. Its time to fix this family. As a family. And get rid of her.

Frisk Sans and Papyrus also whish up they're weapons because they to are ready for the final fight. It is time to stop mom once and for all so that we do not have to think about her any more. She has caused us enough stress and greif as it is.

"You don't under stand" Mom says, "what you're doing."

"I do, NOW GO AWAY!" I scream as we all charge.


	30. Death surendered

As we all charge Mom turns around and books it for the Death note but we won't let her get it back so easily not after she's showed us what exactly she plans on doing with it. I throw a Determination Dagger which snag's her dress and pins her to the ground. Trying to run while she is pinned, she runs and winds up tripping instead.

"This is what you get for treating my boy friend so badly!" Frisk leaps with all her power and lands on her back. Crunch, well that back of her's she was always complaining about it now cracked. But maybe not, the way she wanted it to be. Mom spins around and knocks Frisk to the ground and gets back to her feet. But now it is Sans and Papy's turn to attack.

"Ready brother" Papyrus asks.

"Put your spine into it," Sans winks and then they leap for it.

They pile on top of her and she was not expecting it. As they both stab her with they're bones she screams in shock, the pain to much for her to handle. They go at it for about a minute as we all watch excited. It almost feeled kinda wrong but hey. It's what she signed up for. Finally they hop up get they're blasters ready and hit her in the face. 

Mom seems weaker but the left over power of the Death note in her means the brutal attack did not get her much at all. Not even her face is burned that much and she still seems ready to kill. 

"Thanks Skelebros but Dad and i will take it from here," Dad and I walk up to her with our Determination weapons ready. A Determination Dagger and a Determination Axe. "This is family matters so we will take care of this once and for all"

Walking up she trys to lash with a Determination Balde but we won't let that happen. With easiness I parry it knocking her to the ground. Then Dad slammed the axe next to her head which spooks her in to holding still. Letting me kneel on her belly holding her in place. Mom is captured.

"You two have turned me in to the most miserable woman alive." Mom is starting to talk again and she sure don't sound happy. "It is because of the family that I was not aloud, to go the the bars when I want and to be pinned down with a bad life. If it were not for you two than I could of moved on a long time ago," she begins to snarl.

"You could of moved on but instead you date a bad man and work with villians to disrupt the balance of this world," Dad lifting his Determination axe up looks at me and he does not look at me with dis-appointment. "Now son who do you want to be with. Me or this cheating, horrible person who telled me she hated you."

I remember when he ask me that the first time. I remember what I told him. I remember what I said to the judge.

"With you dad," looking down at mom I finally give her the same dis-appointment she gived to me. Feels good. "I want to be with dad and my girl friend and my friends. And not with a mom who does not care about me."

Walking over to the Death note by the wall I pick it up and take out a pen. This is the power over death and i could of sended mom away forever. But that sounds like some thing she would do, I am above her and for that this power can not be trusted with any one.

In the Death note I wrote, "Death note" and immediately the book begins to tear it's self to shred until it is nothing more then papery bits floating in the wind.


	31. Into the Sun set

As we wait in the police station parking lot the cops finally come and take Mom out of the trunk. We brought her here to the cops after the final battle was over and the Death note is defeat. So now she can go with the criminals because she did a very bad thing. I hate to see her turn out like this but hey, its not my fault she turned to evil just to fix her crappy life. I think of the head set and promise to throw it away once I get back home.

"Now that thats all over let's go get some Chicfila," every one in the car cheers, me Frisk Sans and Papyrus, we all very hungry after a good time saving the world. So we drive over to the nearby restourant and Dad buys good food for everyone. I get a spicy chicken sandwhich and a large potato waffle fry and Dr Pepper, my favorite soda. Sans and Papy both got a chocolate milk shake and a sandwich. And dad gets Frisk a six piece nugget but I let her have some of my frys. Our hands touching as we share. We both blush, this time there is only faith in eachother in this back seat. And not some evil Faith that wants to tear us apart.

"Thanks for the food Mr. White!" Papyrus cheers.

"Yeah it's really "chic" Sans went so we all laughed.

"It is no problem now let us all go back home and you kids can stay by and watch a movie at the house with your friend Briggs. Maybe you want to catch up on the anime that you missed while you were on you're adventure what do you think?"

"That sounds good," Frisk grasping my hand I can't help but blush even redder then I was before.

"Aw." I said as i laid my head on her sholder.

"I hope you do not mind if I bring over an other guest" my dad says and he is blushing to.

"Who is it?" I said asking.

"Well i might have a girl friend of my own but she is really cool and will let you cuss if you want and does not have any problems with you playing Fortnite. She really likes Fortnite. I heared that she is a Fortnite admin and that she had to ban some girl named Faith recently..."

We all gasp but immediately I am liking Dad's new girl friend already. Besides she can not be worse then what there was before, but in reality there can only be one perfect girl friend and I am sure you already know who it is that I am truely talking about.

Turning to Frisk i smile and squeeze her hand in mine. She holds it back.

"Faith I know that it was a tough adventure and for alot of time Faith was being inapropriate with me and tests my loyalty to you. But i want you to know that even if it seems that I am talking to other girls and moved on, that it is really not the case. I hope that you will keep forgiveing me for that and so eventually we can be happy together forever..."

"Do not worry Briggs," she leans me away from the front seat mirrors so the others can not see. "Briggs after all the nice things you did for every one and to me I can say it's safe to say, that you deserve my love more then any other boy. And you're loyalty will always be rewarded"

And then we begin to kiss and despite Frisk's efforts every one can see it. Damn it, thats kinda embarasing but it is not the worst thing on earth, or above the under-ground even. The girl I have safed the world twice over with I hold her closer as we drive into that gold sun set together, freinds and family.


	32. Authors Note

To Faith.

No matter how many times I tell you that I am waiting on Clarissa you keep trying to make moves on me. Saying that she is not replying to my message's, because she does not like me. Well she may just be slow to trust me again, after when I tripped at the talent show and after what Tyler did to her. So dont try to act like your her and that you know what is going on inside my head because I know my loyalty will pay of eventually. That is why I reported you to the Fortnite admins.

P.s I know your mom did not make Death note, I put it in the story to prove that its FICTION.

\-----

To mom.

I heard enough to know that you did not want me to even be born but then Dad told me the truth about every thing. That you cheated and you never liked me and all that. I was hoping you would get the picture when I choosed dad for custody but you don't even answer the phone now, well that is fine if you do not want me in you're life than I do not want you either. Dad's new girl friend seems cooler then you any way, but call me if you change your mind. Or don't. See if i care

\-----

And to Clarissa.

I can not express my regret in words alone but it is the only choose, that I have left. So fine I will do what ever is nesecary. Clarissa ever sense you moved it is still hard to get you to talk to me. And I know it is because your life is sorta like mine. Where every bad thing that comes barreling your way hits you so hard that you do not want to get back up. Its ok. I wanted to stay quiet in the dark for a long time to.

But at some point we have to learn to move on and Clarissa I think it is time, that you move on from what makes your past miserable and always makes you feel bad when you wake up in the morning. Because if that is what we live then it is not life, but just death that we are living. And death is the absents of life. And without your lifeliness there is no thing left but a girl who is dead to me. But I want you to stay.

Clarissa I will always wait for you until you are ready but I fear what happens if we wait for long enough. So please, be my Frisk and be at my side and we will suport eachother together. I some how still get the feeling that if I have you, then maybe I will finally get that stregth to not completely fuck every thing up in the future.

But who knows maybe I still will.

-Briggs White.


End file.
